Don't Look Down On Me Revised
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet for the first time...when he tries to save her from being homeless, how will she react? How low will she stoop to save her pride, and how much more will she lose from doing just that. AU OOC characters. PERCABETH! Revised: ! Read!
1. Her Bruises

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Chapter 1: Her Bruises**

The day I met Annabeth was the day I'd remember forever, it was also the day I realized that just because someone's a prostitute, doesn't mean that person is bad or cheap. I full on recognized the fact that that realization changed my life. For better or for worse? I was still working on the answer for that one.

It was an average day, my life was undeniably boring. I knew I could do better than running a summer camp, but it was fun and easy. I wished that I could make something better of myself, that was what was expected of me. I wished that I could prove myself to the man that made my life a living hell, show him that I was not worthless. Even if I was.

I was walking to my apartment when it happened. Normally, I'd smile and enjoy the hustle and bustle of the New York streets but I just was not in the mood. I frustratingly pushed the black hair from my eyes, it made it impossible to see. I promised myself that I would get a haircut sometime during the week, I remember later that I never did get that much needed haircut.

I was walking past the restraunt of one of my best friends, Thalia, when something caught my eye. A small figure was hidden in the shadow of the building, curious, I walked toward it warily, nervous of what it might be. I realized it was a young girl, about 20 years old, my age. She was unconscious on the ground, I couldn't really see what she looked like but I knew it was a girl judging by the curves of her tiny body and the length of her hair.

I gasped when I saw how horrible she looked, she was unnaturally thin but it was actually really attractive on her. I picked her up gently, testing her weight, she couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds. I swallowed hard as I caught sight of a small patch of her skin, it was tan but covered in bruises. I knew I couldn't just leave her, so I quickly scooped her tightly in my arms and rushed to the front door of Thalia's. It was a Sunday night at 10 o'clock, needless to say, it was closed.

I looked down at her, her breathing was shallow and pained. I gathered my will and ran as fast as I could the three blocks to my apartment. I was inside my apartment in seconds and I gently set the girl down on the couch. I wasn't sure what to do so I rushed to the bathtub and filled it to the brim with hot water. I ran to the girl, undressed her, picked her back up (trying my best not to gaze at her naked body), and set her in the water.

She stirred for a second and breathed a sigh of relief as the water rushed over her, but she didn't wake. I was unimaginably grateful that she was so dirty that the water turned dark and I couldn't see in it. I used a cup to wash her hair, and used my fingers to untangle it. I was startled when I saw that she had gorgeous blonde hair, I was even more startled when she was completely clean and I could see that she was extremely beautiful.

I pulled her out of the water before getting her a towel, I didn't want to risk her drowning. I slowly dried her off, being careful of her bruises. I was shocked when I saw just how many scars she had and the "love bites" all over her skin, but I still didn't realize at the time what she was, exactly.

I dressed her in my own clothes, hers were way to dirty to be recognizable, let alone worn. I used my brush to soften her hair, it was amazing looking when well kept. She looked exactly like a Californian girl, it was actually quite apparent by the looks of her skin and light colored hair.

I lied her down on my bed and went to the kitchen to cook my best dish: ramon noodles. I figured the hot soup would help her relax, and I hoped it would help me calm my nerves. I carefully walked back to my bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray of noodles and drinks on my nightstand.

I pushed the hair gently out of her face and shook her as softly as I could, but this time when she stirred, she woke up, she looked up at me and I could see surprise cross her face. At first I thought it was an illusion but on closer inspection, I realized her eyes were, in fact, a serious gray color.

I thought of something brilliant and perfect to say to her but what came out of my mouth instead was, "Good morning, Sunshine." I closed my eyes and sighed furiously at myself for being so stupid. "I mean...how are you doing?"

She looked at me with not fear in her eyes, but determination and willingness. "Who are you, and where am I?" she asked slowly. Her voice soft yet dangerous, it had a feminist-like ring to it.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. You're at my house," I answered soothingly. "Well, actually, you're at my apartment. You were unconscious and sick looking and I couldn't just leave you outside in the cold."

She was tense and her eyes sized me up, as if she was willing to fight her way out if it came down to it. She slowly relaxed bit by bit, but it was obvious she wouldn't be letting her guard down anytime soon. "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," she said.

"I, uh, brought you some food. It's not much but I can't really cook, like, at all." I laughed nervously and handed her the tray, she hesitated, then brought the spoon to her mouth. I watched with fascination as her mouth curved around the spoon, her lips were the perfect color of pink.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she demanded.

I dropped my gaze, only looking at her when I thought she wasn't looking or when it was acceptable. "Oh, um, sorry..." I said imploringly, because I had already forgotten her name.

"Annabeth," she reminded me.

"Annabeth," I say to myself. "That's a cool name."

"I guess," she shrugged. "What am I wearing? These aren't my clothes."

"Yeah, well, your clothes are pretty much dead, so yeah."

"Did you give me a bath?" she asked, I heard a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I had to, you should have seen you."

"So you took off my clothes and bathed me, and you don't even know me. Are you really that perverted?" she asked in disgust.

I felt my own eyes harden as I looked into hers with just as much ice. "Maybe you should check the bruises covering your body," I said coldly.

Her eyes flashed but she didn't say anything, she just continued to eat her soup. I took my bowl off the tray and swirled the noodles around in it, after a while, I set it down and began tapping my knee. I soon got bored of that and started cracking my knuckles and doing little stuff with my hands.

Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Annabeth stopped eating and glared at me. "What's your problem?" she snapped.

"IhaveADHD." I murmured, barely comprehendible, even to my own ears.

"What?"

"I have ADHD."

I looked down at my hands in shame and I knew bitterness was clearly etched on my face and words. "Oh," she said a lot more nicely than I heard her thus far, like she actually cared. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, smart people like you always look down on me, I'm used to it."

She hesitated, then put her hand on my knee. "I won't look down on you. Well, I guess I'll never have the chance saying as I'm out of here in about 10, but I want you to know that you're a person to me. And that's all that matters. Trust me, there's a lot of things people look down upon, ADHD is nothing."

I heard how fiery her voice got and felt chills crawl up my skin, I really wanted to ask her what she meant. I wanted even more to know what had happened to her but something told me to keep my mouth shut and not to ask.

"Where do you live?" I asked. "I can give you a ride."

She snorted and her face turned miserable. "That won't be necessary. Just walk me to the door and outside, then I'm home."

I was confused for a minute but then I realized she meant that she was homeless. I immediately felt bad for the annoying girl with the perfect princess curls. I battled with myself, I wanted to help her out, but I didn't want her to drag me down.

"You can stay here," I said. "Until you have a job and can afford to live on you own."

To my utter astonishment, she said, "No."

**Review, babes, review**


	2. Her Blood

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me: **_**"You can stay here," I**__**said. "Until you have a job and can afford to live on you own."**_

_**To my utter astonishment, she said, "No."**_

**Chapter 2: Her Blood**

"Annabeth, I want to help you," I said.

"I don't want your help." she spat.

I put a hand on her knee then felt a shock of pain as I hit the floor. She wrapped her hands around my throat, her nails were pressed in it dangerously but she didn't do it hard enough that it physically hurt. I stared at her wide eyed but didn't make any move to stop her.

"Don't ever touch me," she said, her words were like acid, ripping through me. The murderous look in her eyes scared me horribly and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to stop her.

Her chest heaved in anger-filled huffs, I hesitantly placed my hands over her wrists. Her eyes flashed but she saw I wasn't trying to hurt her. She swallowed and bit her lip until a thin line of blood trickled down her mouth. It fell on my lip and, as sick as it sounds, it had a better taste than the usual copper. I licked the blood off and my eyes lost focus for a second, she saw what was happening and held a finger over my lips. She wiped the blood off and licked her finger, I didn't know how to react but I felt how much it excited me.

I sat up slowly, Annabeth slid down my stomach to the place that needed most attention. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't know how she'd react. Her eyes were impassable, I had no idea what she was thinking, I wished I did, but I didn't. Just as I was about to kiss her, she climbed off me, I fell back to the ground and stared at the ceiling. I was confused as to how she was able to make me have such strange emotions.

I looked up and saw her taking off her clothes, she wasn't looking at me so I felt like she wasn't about to do what I so _so_ wanted her to. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

"I threw them away."

"Why? Why would you do that? That's all I have."

"You can have my clothes."

"I don't want your clothes."

She put my shirt back on in resignation and finally looked at me, she smirked. "What?" I asked uncomfortably.

"You want me," she stated.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying to inconspicuously hide the evidence that was in clear view. I settled on placing my hands between my legs.

"What are you hiding, Percy?"

I was hypnotized by the way she said my name, I didn't notice her saunter over. Before I knew it, she forced my hands away from my body leaving me exposed to her mercy. I wasn't naked but my arousal was very evident through my jeans.

I jerked my hands away from her and turned around in embarrassment. "First, you lead me on, then you embarrass me. You're unbelievable."

"I was just having a little fun," she said.

I turned around and pushed past her, I caught a glimpse of her perfect face and had to resist the urge to take her. I swallowed hard and pretended to look around for something, I knew she was watching me in amusement.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry." she apologized.

I didn't know this girl but she was content with toying with me. It took everything I had to stay in control. And she knew it. "You can sleep here whenever." I told her. Something about her made me hand her one of my numerous spare keys (I always lost them so I had to make a million copies).

She looked at the key, she didn't take it but her fingers twitched, she went back to biting her lip and it once again began to bleed. This time, I was the one to touch my finger to it and lick the sweet tasting blood off her perfect lips. It became a game between me and her, who could last longer. She cupped her hand over mine and took the key, she kept her eyes locked with mine as she put it in her pocket.

I smiled, knowing I had won this round, but I didn't let my happiness escalate too high, there would be many more rounds to come. I finally dropped my gaze to her chest, her breasts were perky and fairly big. She crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows, definitely a sign that she didn't like what I was doing.

"Come on," I told her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

I offered her my hand, and when she hesitantly placed hers over it, I knew that my life was about to change. And I smiled.

**Review?**


	3. Her Lips

**Don't Look Down On Me**

**Last time on Don't Look Down On Me:** _**"Come on," I told her. "There's someone I want you to meet."**_

_**I offered her my hand, and when she hesitantly placed hers over it, I knew that my life was about to change. And I smiled.**_

**Chapter 3: Her Lips**

As I led Annabeth out of the building that was my apartment, I couldn't help but smile at my neighbors. They were wary of me, I was the youngest one in the whole building and not exactly the most...trustworthy? I knew by their almost dirty looks that they thought I had brought home the beautiful girl beside me and slept with her. I wished very badly that was the case.

I could tell she was nervous from the stares she got as my neighbors got their mail and such. All of them were at least over the age of thirty and most were suspicious of me as it was. I didn't even blame them. I had come home with girls before.

I finally weaved my way out of the building and ran straight into the very person I was looking for. "Thals!" I said.

"Percy!" she returned with fake enthusiasm.

"I was just on my way to your house, there's someone I want you to meet."

She finally took notice of the girl beside me and her whole composure stiffened. "You," Thalia said dryly.

"You," Annabeth said.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"This is correct," Annabeth noded. "You can't really forget someone who walks up to you and slaps you across the face because 'your hair's too blonde'."

"Well it can't be natural!" Thalia protested.

I turned to Thalia with wide eyes. "You slapped her because her _hair's too blonde_?"

"Tell me, Percy. Have you ever been on your period and the cramps are killing you and you are in an irritable mood?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. Feel free to shut up now." I shut my mouth and glared at her but she took no further notice of me. "Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace." Annabeth returned.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Likewise."

Thalia turned back to me. "Now tell me, how did you have the misfortune of meeting Princess over here?"

I frowned, I didn't like Thalia's attitude. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"I was heading to my restraunt anyway." I nodded and looked at Annabeth. She was frowning and glaring at Thalia's feet, I sensed the tension radiating off of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm...just not feeling very good." she said.

"Can we do this tomorrow, Thals? I don't think she's doing very well."

"Whatever." she sneered, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Come on," I said gently.

Annabeth looked up at me and hesitantly pushed the hair out of my eyes. She licked her lips and kissed me gently on the cheek, then she turned around and walked back into the apartment. I followed her numbly and from a distance, I touched the place where her lips had been just a moment ago. I walked into my apartment, Annabeth had already opened the door.

I looked inside but didn't see the pretty blonde haired girl I seemed to already be falling for. I closed the door and something jumped at me from behind, I fell to the ground with a thump and groan as my arm was twisted behind me. I knew who was on my back but I didn't know the reason. Then I felt hot breath on my neck and felt the hairs stand on end.

"You won't tell anyone about that, anyone," a low voice ordered.

"Okay, ouch. That kind of really hurts so if you will..."

She rolled off me and stood up, she looked behind her back and smirked at me. "Night," she said mockingly and walked into my room.

I looked through the door and noticed her lay down on my bed.

I was absolutely stunned.

I walked angrily toward my room and towered over my bed where she lay. Her eyes met mine and I knew that I wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch. She knew it too. I stared into her amazing gray eyes. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bed with her. She rolled over so that her back was to me and she was all the way on the other side of the mattress.

I sighed as I shut my eyes, the last thing on my mind when I fell asleep was her lips. The ones that were perfect and pink, and how they felt as they swiftly brushed my cheek.

**Review?**


End file.
